


Beth (you're a fine girl)

by 8_Losing_myMind_in_TheUniverse_8



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Losing_myMind_in_TheUniverse_8/pseuds/8_Losing_myMind_in_TheUniverse_8
Summary: Song Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) Bethyl style





	Beth (you're a fine girl)

**There's a port on a western bay**

**And it serves a hundred ships a day**

**Lonely sailors pass the time away**

**And talk about their homes**

_Zach down of the boat, next to the other men. Zach had decided to give up everything and devote himself to life at sea. They arrived at a port where lonely sailors gather and talk about their adventures and their homes._

**And there's a girl in this harbor town**

**And she works layin' whiskey down**

**They say "Brandy, fetch another round"**

**She serves them whiskey and wine**

_Inside the bar everyone sits down and they start talking. Zach could not take his eyes off the beautiful blonde waitress who was serving them his drinks. And she smiles, while they ask her for another round_

_-Beth serves a round of whiskey for everyone and a juice for the child here - said the captain patting Zach's back_

_-I want whiskey, thank you- he smiled looking at Beth_

**The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl"**

**(you're a finegirl)**

**"What a good wife you would be"**

**(such a fine girl)**

**"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"**

_When Beth returned with the drinks, the sailors toasted her beautiful waitress. One of them raised his glass to get everyone's attention._

_-This round is for Beth, Beth, you're a good girl- he proclaimed as the others raised their glass. -What a good wife you would be, those eyes could steal a sailor from the sea-_

_And everyone toast for that, Zach looked at Beth who had a smile on her lips but her eyes were sad without understanding why._

**Brandy wears a braided chain**

**Made of finest silver from the North of Spain**

**A locket that bears the name**

**Of the man that Brandy loves**

_While Beth tended the other tables, Zach noticed the braided silver chain that Beth wore. And on it hangs a locket that bears the name Daryl engraved on it._

_-Do you know who Daryl is? - asked Zach to the captain pointing to Beth's necklace_

_-Oh, Daryl is the name of the man that Beth loves- said the captain_

_-Then ¿Does she have a husband or something? - asked Zach discouraged_

_The captain and the sailors laughed while they drank_

_\- Her husband, not child that is a much more complicated relationship "said the bartender sitting in front of Zach with the other men_

**He came on a summer's day**

**Bringin' gifts from far away**

**But he made it clear he couldn't stay**

**No harbor was his home**

_"Beth met him like everyone else, when they came to have a drink. One day in the summer, the Dixons arrived on his boat, Daryl Dixon was his name and he worked as a merchant with his brother Merle. Beth served them every time she came and Daryl brings him gifts from faraway places he traveled. But he always made it clear that he would not stay with her, for him and his brother, no port was his home."_

**The sailor said "Brandy, you're a fine girl"**

**(you're a finegirl)**

**"What a good wife you would be"**

**(such a fine girl)**

**"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"**

_"Every time he left, he would say the same words he said the first time he left." He said, -Beth, you are a good girl, you would be a good wife ... but my life, my love, my lady it's the sea-. He was a man of the sea and would always return to the ocean”_

**Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes**

**When he told his sailor stories**

**She could feel the ocean fall and rise**

**She saw its ragin' glory**

**But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man**

**And Brandy does her best to understand**

_"But when Daryl was with her, he forgets that he would go back to the sea. Beth just looks into his eyes as he tells her his sailor stories. He told her what life was like at sea and Beth felt the waves come and go as she imagined the glory of the sea beyond the horizon. But he always tells him the truth, Daryl was an honest man and Beth always tries to understand him every time he leaves. "_

**At night when the bars close down**

**Brandy walks through a silent town**

**And loves a man who's not around**

**She still can hear him say**

**She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl"**

**(you're a finegirl)**

**"What a good wife you would be"**

**(such a fine girl)**

**"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"**

_"And the nights when, Daryl had already returned to the sea and the bar closes, Beth walks home through a silent city, while she loves a man who is not near and you remember her words -Beth, you're a good girl, what a good wife you would be ... but my life, my love, my lady is the sea -_

_-And she looks at the sea, waiting for the return of the man she gave her heart to- the bartender finished his story_

**"Brandy, you're a fine girl"**

**(you're a fine girl)**

**"What a good wife you would be"**

**(such a fine girl)**

**"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"**

**Author's Note:**

> Here my first story (already updated), I hope you like it.  
> Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
